


Savory

by OleanderToxin



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Frotting, M/M, Named Master Attendant, Oral Sex, Sanma's only at the end sorry for making you wish for more of him, Strap-Ons, Trans Master Attendant, self indulgence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from my tumblr after it decided to shoot itself in the foot.  Master Attendant Nerium is wooed by a handsome, tall, thicc Peking Duck.





	Savory

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fucking self indulgent bullshit that I'm not expecting to get any likes or whatever. Feel free to add me on Food Fantasy, though, I'm Nerium 372481 !

Nerium was a man of distinction.  Or, rather, he liked to pretend he was. Bred on Sakurajima foods and brought to a new place, he made quite a name for himself in the short time he had become an Attendant to the Food Souls.  Rice was much like his child, and all the food souls up to this point were dear friends to him.  He was never really one to think such filthy thoughts about those he considered close enough to be family.

Until he came into his life, that is.

It had only been a few weeks since Nerium had summoned Peking Duck, and every time he received a look from the taller, older man, he could feel a swell in his chest.  He was, in all honesty, trying his best to keep himself in line, after all, Peking was constantly being followed by a menagerie of little ducklings.  But despite his children following him around, Peking kept at the flirting, kept talking to Nerium as if the two were closer than what they appeared to be…  And, honestly, Nerium didn’t mind too much.

It could have been the way Peking Duck looked at him, those soft eyes, constantly half closed in a stare that could very well have conveyed interest to anyone, but were only directed to his Master Attendant.  It could have been the gentle curve of his chin, the soft hands that held onto his pipe, his figure, plump and delicious, much like his name sake.  It could have been many things, honestly.  Nerium couldn’t name just one, after all.

The nights were growing longer, and with that, the dinner shifts becoming less crowded. People loved to come to his shop when it was light so they could enjoy the warm summer days in a nice, cool restaurant.  But now that fall was creeping in, and the smell of pumpkin spice and anise in the air, he didn’t mind the lower influx of customers at night.  The midday shifts picked up due to it, and he couldn’t very well disapprove of that.

While cleaning up, he could hear a cool voice behind him, the lingering smell of tobacco clinging to the man’s changshan.  “Dearest Nerium, do you need assistance tonight?”  The sound of it drew a shiver down the shorter man’s back as he turned to look up.  Peking Duck was, as always, a beautiful sight to behold.  Long without being lean, his curves were denied to everyone who dared set their eyes on him… Except Nerium it seems.  Taking in a deep breath, the cloying scent that surrounded the Food Soul, and now in turn, him, caused him to pause for a moment.

“Oh, ah, sure.  Please, if you don’t mind.  Just finishing up these dishes after all.” This was his least favorite part of owning the shop.  Dishes were fun to make, but cleaning them after everyone had just eaten off them was Nerium’s bane.  What with his distaste for other people’s germs, he had never truly gotten close to anyone…  But, for some reason, despite the scent that clawed at him, the feeling of Peking’s fingers on his own didn’t bother him so much.

Perhaps only certain folks’ germs could be tolerated.

The taller man took up a few stacks of dish wear and brought them to the sink, soaking them in the warm, soapy water.  He took a moment to tie up his sleeves, keeping them dry, and then ran a sponge over the surface, dipping the plate into another sink full of clean water, before setting them in the third filled with sanitizer.

The two worked at a decent pace together, chatting over the gentle ‘clink’ of glasses hitting against one another, and soon the two had finished what was a good hour’s worth of work for Nerium alone in no time at all.

“Thank you so muck, Peking.  Is it alright if I call on you again for help?”  The short, stocky man smiled, wiping his pruned hands free of water.

The taller brunet simply smiled at him, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his Master Attendant’s lips.  “I’d be delighted.”

Nerium had never kissed before.  He was a man of his craft, a chef, a baker, a cook.  He was far too concerned with honing his skills in the kitchen to have any sort of fling.  After all, if not cooking, what would he do with himself?

But the feeling of Peking’s lips – a soft, supple curve that pressed plushly against his own – it gave him pause for all but a moment.  Reaching up as Peking drew away to unroll his sleeves, Nerium had reciprocated the kiss, bringing the food soul back down for a second, and then third.

The fourth kiss brought on a new sensation, the slick warmth of tongue pressing against his mouth, which he kindly opened for Peking to taste.  The brunet’s tongue was hot, hotter than anything he had ever felt before.  He could swear every inch of his body was beginning to burn from the feeling of the taller man’s lips on his own, tongue sliding against his, and their bodies pressed tightly together.  Nerium felt drunk. He felt like he had just went against Sake in a drinking match and they were three flasks in.

He couldn’t place the flavor for his beloved Peking.  Dinner from that night, of course. Shochu overpowered it slightly, but tobacco…  Everything muddled together on the man’s lips, leaving Nerium dizzy from it all.

Pulling away before the fifth, Peking spoke gently, barely above a whisper despite being the only ones in the kitchen at this hour.  “May I ask a favor of you as well, my dear Master?”

Nerium, dazed, barely registered the question before answering.  “Ah, anything.  What do you need?”  He didn’t mind if this meant he was to be robbed blind by the man.  The feelings that welled inside him were finally spilling forth in his actions.

“Take me to your bed? I’ve already put the children to sleep.  We should have all night to ourselves.”

The lilt that lay in Peking Duck’s tone was obvious.  Their close proximity, the flush of their faces, the way that Peking shuddered as Nerium gripped his wrist and pulled him along, up the stairs, past the other Food Souls doors and into his private room.  It was obvious.  Peking Duck wanted the young attendant almost as much as Nerium wanted him.

As he closed the door and locked it, he focused his gaze over to the taller man, pushing him over onto his bed as he went in for another kiss.  He tasted so damn good.  His mouth was slick and hot, and the feel of Peking’s hands traveling up Nerium’s chest left him dizzy.  He could feel himself growing hot, his hunger to see what was underneath that pretty changshan gnawing away at his insides.

Pushing Peking down by his shoulders, Nerium felt his hands fumble as he went to undo the clasps holding Peking’s clothes on.  He wore entirely too much for the moment.  Nerium was going to fix that.  His fingers undid the soft vest and pulled his collared shirt down and off, tossing it haphazardly to the floor, a problem for future Nerium to deal with. Staring down, he could hardly believe his eyes.  Peking looked delicious like this, skin flushed and already slick with sweat, body reacting underneath Nerium’s hips as the young attendant sat atop the panting food soul.  He watched him so intently, monocle already tossed to the side, his golden eyes glassy and begging for his master to continue on.  No reason to stop now, after all, now that they’ve gotten this far.

Licking down the expanse of Peking’s chest, Nerium could only smile at the way the man underneath him trembled.  A delicious treat ready to be devoured. Cupping the swell of Peking’s chest, he teased his nipples, pulling on them softly as he listened intently to the sounds his lover made. Such a gentle moan, barely audible, almost as if it were an attempt to keep from waking their children.  He was gorgeous, simply stunning.  As Nerium’s tongue dove deeper down the man’s torso, he could only imagine what sort of delicacy lay in wait under the cloth of his pants.

Sitting up, Nerium licked his lips, Peking shuddering under him as he watched with baited breath as the attendant unclasped his pants, pulling them down the older man’s hips, watching them catch on the thick swell of his thighs.  Oh, Nerium wanted that.  He wanted to bury his head between those thighs, die a happy man enveloped between them.  Perhaps later, he could talk Peking into doing that for him.  For now, he had another delicious treat to tend to.

Peking was hard, a sizable cock swollen and dripping with pre already.  The tip was a pretty red, slicked, and begging to be touched.  Looking up to the food soul’s face, Nerium could barely contain his smile as he saw his pretty Peking Duck tucking his face to the side of his mattress, an attempt to hid his embarrassment from being so fully exposed.  The expressions changed dramatically as Nerium went to stroke the man slowly, watching as he tried his best to hold in all assortment of moans and groans, the sweet little gasps and hitching breaths just making Nerium want to swallow him down all the more.

He got to his knees on the floor, bringing Peking’s hips to the edge of his mattress, and he looked up, asking silently for permission.  He wanted to make sure that Peking was OK with this.  It was one thing with his hand, an entirely different matter, however, once Nerium wrapped his mouth around the swell of the food soul’s prick.  He needn’t of asked, however.  Peking nodded emphatically, soft hands finding their way into Nerium’s hair as he clung tightly, bracing himself for impact.

There was no way Nerium could have helped himself, the sounds he made as he wrapped his lips around the man’s cock as he swallowed him slowly.  He tasted amazing. This was the first time for him, but from the way Peking tugged at his hair, whined at the way his tongue slid under the base of his cock, and how his hands tugged gently at the food soul’s balls as he brought him to the back of his throat, Nerium was sure that he was at least doing a good job.  “Please, don’t stop, dearest, I'm–!”

Peking came hard in his mouth, a surprisingly quick shot as he drew up, thighs wrapping around Nerium’s head tightly as the human swallowed him down, making sure that he wouldn’t spill a drop.  Humming, he looked up as he watched his beloved food soul breathe heavy, trembling as his body slowly uncoiled itself from the tight knot it had become.  Lifting his lips off the man’s cock with a soft pop, Nerium gave his mouth a slow wipe with his thumb, licking it clean after making sure that Peking was watching as well.  “That was definitely a most delicious appetizer, but I think I’m ready for my main course.”

Reaching under the bed was easy thanks to the position on the floor.  The special box he had under it held such special items as needed for something like this. A collection of leather straps, holding onto a surprisingly thick dildo, held in place by more straps and a rubber ring at the base. Nerium pulled his clothes off quickly, watching as Peking eyed him up and down as he slipped the strap-on over his own hips, adjusting the size to fit against him snugly.  “I’ve… Never done this before. Please show me how you like it best.”

The warmth in Peking’s smile washed over Nerium as he was pulled forward, chest pressed up against the food soul’s own as he was kissed gently.  He was so sweet on him, so tender despite his nerves and his concerns.  “You’ll do wonderfully.  Open me here, dearest.”  He let go of Nerium to show the man where to touch him, his body reacting wonderfully to the lube slicked fingers that Nerium slid inside.  The preparation didn’t take long, Peking’s body growing to accept two and three fingers inside easily.  Nerium decided against asking about that.  Perhaps a different time would lead to him learning about the whys and hows of it.  But for now, he was losing his mind and his body was begging for him to slide inside the man.

Pressing his cock head against the slicked hole, Nerium shuddered as he felt his hips slide all the way down to press on Peking’s own.  They were connected, finally.  He had never thought that he’d ever be with anyone, much less such a beauty as Peking.  But there he was, wrapped up in the man’s arms as he spread his legs wider, begging for him to move.

Thrusting in slowly, Nerium took his time to watch his beloved food soul come undone.  The soft curves of his hips gave the attendant the perfect purchase for which to hold onto him, and Peking Duck’s legs could only wrap around desperately, trying to find a way to keep him buried inside even longer.  Nerium couldn’t feel the tight contractions on his cock, sadly, but the way he looked as he pulled out, the rim catching on the heady crown, he could tell.  Peking was becoming more and more strung out, twisting in the wind with each mind numbing push inside.

That wasn’t to say that he couldn’t feel anything. The drag and pull of each thrust inside caused a sort of phantom sensation, and it caused him to feel even more than he could have dreamed.  Pulling out completely, he caused Peking to look up, brows furrowed in confusion, only to have the look turn to one of sudden surprise as Nerium pushed his legs up against his chest.  Folding him in half, he pressed inside once more, taking his pace and ramping it up.  Each time he thrust deep within Peking’s body, he could tell the food soul was slowly winding up, like a doll whose key kept turning despite the horrid clicking noise.  He was going to break.  Nerium wanted to break him.

Pulling his chest away from Peking’s, Nerium looked down as he angled himself in shallowly, fucking open his beloved’s hole and striking just on his sweet little switch that turned him into a mess of moans.  Such a pretty little sight, honestly.  He didn’t know where this came from, his desire to turn Peking into a begging, pleading man, making him chant mindlessly for something, anything that could bring him to cum.  He was close, once again.  And Nerium knew he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Cum for me, darling. Cum on my cock.”  What on Terria was he saying.  Such filth was unbecoming of him.  But the words came out all the same as he pound his hips against Peking’s own, causing the man to yelp and whine as his orgasm grew closer and closer.

Pressing his chest against Peking’s again, he leaned in for a kiss, pushing his legs up, letting the food soul’s knees hook against his shoulders, drawing him in even closer as he came.  The second orgasm wasn’t as quick as the first, but it was just as thick, coating both men’s chests in cum.  Peking’s hazy gold eyes looked up, barely paying attention to anything other than the wave of pleasure that was currently turning his brain to mush.  What a nice look for him.

Pulling out of the man, Nerium slid his strap-on down off his hips, letting Peking’s legs down as he straddled one of them, pressing his small cock against the food soul’s thigh.  Grinding his hips down, he bit back a moan as Peking lifted himself on his elbows to watch as Nerium’s prick twitched and throbbed against his skin, leaving a slick mess behind. Reaching forward, the attendant groaned, swearing as Peking Duck pressed himself close, lips securing themselves around his master’s nipple and sucking them, teasing the piercings with his tongue, and pulling on the bar with his teeth.

Nerium was glad that he kept his nails short and clean for work, because he dug them into Peking’s back as he came over his thigh.  A shuddering convulsion ripped through him, and he clenched his teeth hard as he clung tightly to his beautiful, soft lover.  The gentle kissing and coos from the food soul underneath him slowly brought him back from the edge, his mind hazy and eyes unfocused.  Breathing hard as he rolled over, his chest heaved as he looked up at his ceiling, mentally tracing patterns in the wood.  At his side, Peking Duck curled in and pressed close to him, warm and well sated.  He looked like a well fed cat, fat and happy.  “That was wonderful, beloved.”  Nerium could barely stand the pillow talk, but he drank it up all the same.  A contradiction of emotions, wanting to hear more and more of it but all the same being far too embarrassed to handle it.

Rolling over once more, he pulled the other man close to him, their bodies both messy and coated in a thin layer of sweat.  The room was humid and smelled of their heady lovemaking.  It was a mess, and yet through it all, he’s glad.  Glad that his first time was with Peking, glad that he was so loving and gentle with him.  Glad that he accepted him and his nervousness.

“Let’s get some rest now, darling.  The shop can wait to open tomorrow.  You deserve a break.”

Humming as he pressed his face into Peking’s collarbone, Nerium sighed happily, body limp and mind beginning to fade into sleep.  “You have the best plans.”

–

Elsewhere in the building, Sanma sighed, having resigned himself to be on babysitting duty for the rest of the night, his little friends having found sleepy nap mates in a gaggle of baby ducklings.


End file.
